


Love Letters

by B_Rated



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Getting a letter to a travelling sell sword is not an easy thing to do but Thaletas has had a change of heart and longs to be by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alexios!” Barnabas shouted at him as he approached the Adrestia where it was docked. 

“Barnabas!” Alexios greeted back, it was odd to see him waiting beside the ship instead of on it. “Is something the matter?”

“I'm not sure,” the man answered honestly. “I went to speak with the harbor master and after hearing the name of our ship he said he had a letter for its captain.”

Alexios relaxed, leaning back and gesturing at him. “Well, what's it say?”

“I don't know, I'm not the captain,” Barnabas said loudly with a little bit of humor in his voice. He reached back for pouch on his belt, passing the letter to Alexios. “It does have a Spartan seal though…” The old man was curios, that much was clear.

Getting a message to a traveling misthios with no clear heading or alliances was not an easy feat. Whoever this was from had to have a need for him.

Alexios turned away from the sea worn man, breaking the red wax seal and unfolding his letter, surprised when a few dried and browned flower petals fell to the dock. His curiosity was also piqued, he stared to read.

_“To Alexios, the Eagle Bearer,  
I hope this message finds you, I plan to send several just like it all over Greece so that maybe your eyes will read these words._

_Kyra was not the choice I should have made. Mykonos is fine in her hands but I am not. I regret our goodbye nearly every day. Please come back to Delos so that we may speak face to face._

_Truly yours,_   
_Thaletas”_

Alexios’s eyes drifted up, staring at fisher's market and the people making their noise there, not really looking at them at all, thinking. “Malaka,” he cursed under his breath, aware that Barnabas was behind him trying to look over his shoulder.

“Are we changing course, captain?”

Was it wrong to deviate from destroying the cult, saving his sister, and rebuilding his family, for something so selfish? He was so torn. Thaletas had broken his heart twice that night. Alexios felt like a fool, as he often did when it came to matters of the heart. He fell for them, hard and fast, clinging to affection, trying his damndest to make them happy, keep them from abandoning him… and then they did. No one wanted to settle down with a sell sword afterall.

He had said his goodbyes to Thaletas, hating him a little and loving him more. 

Alexios turned back to Barnabas. “Set a heading for Delos. I will not be able to think straight until this is dealt with.”

“We're heading back to Delos? I have been keeping an ear out and to my knowledge Krya and the rebels have rebuilt the islands nearly back to their previous state before Podarkes’ tyranny,” he shared.

“This isn't about Kyra…” Alexios said, jumping the small space between the dock and the deck of his ship. Barnabas wasn't far behind him, taking his usual place by the helm.

It was after they were on open waters, the sails released that Barnabas asked his question. “Why is it we're heading in the opposite direction of your goals, Alexios?”

“It's a detour,” Alexios shifted on his feet and looked down at the map painted under them.

“Quite a ways to go for a detour,” the old man pressed.

Alexios sighed, “It's Thaletas.”

“The Spartan that helped the rebels? Why is he sending you letters and asking you to return to the island?”

There was a long moment without any exchange. The sounds of waves, the Adrestia cutting through the water, men talking and shouting orders across the deck, and the cry of Ikaros above, it did little to hide the void of wordlessness. “Thaletas and I… shared some time together before the battle and… I was under the impression that our hearts beat as one, but- In the end he chose Kyra and to stay instead of sail with me. Now that malaka has the nerve to write love letters and beg to see me again after-” he cut his own anger short, “I'm sorry, Barnabas, I suppose I should have just said it was a personal matter.”

“A broken heart is not something to be embarrassed about,” Barnabas said gently. “Love has been the cause of many great tragedies.”

“That it has,” Alexios said through his teeth.

“But,” Herodotos interjected, “it's also what lifts us up when we are fallen.”

Alexios leaned forward, wringing his hands on the rail in front of him, holding on to his anger a little longer.

“A broken heart can be mended,” Barnabas finished, putting a hand on the misthios’s shoulder kindly before stepping back to his position.

Alexios sighed and stood straight, his eyes closed to the sky, the pain dulling in his chest, for now.

Landing in Delos was as he remembered. The birthplace of Apollo was as beautiful as it had ever been. 

Walking towards the villa, he felt more a fool than ever. This man loved him, left him, and called him back, and here he was. 

The Spartan guard stopped him at the gate. “Not another step.”

“I was summoned,” Alexios told the big brute. He could take him easily, but was it worth the hassle? Although part of him wished he'd swing that battle axe and end his suffering now. Instead Alexios presented the letter with its Spartan seal.

The guard nodded, “I will escort you.”

“You need to be more trusting,” Alexios quipped, letting him lead the way.

The man just snorted ending the conversation.

The sun was setting beyond the horizon behind the terance where the Spartan captain looked over his documents and correspondents, running an island was different than a military encampment. He looked as tired as he did beautiful, Alexios hated him for that, or he wanted to.

“Thaletas,” he tried to keep his voice indifferent.

He looked up sharply, the determined look on his face melting to shock and happiness. “Alexios?”

Alexios looked over at the guard still standing there, waiting to be dismissed.

Thaletas nodded, “Leave us please.”

The guard turned sharply, going the way he came. Alexios watched to be sure he left. “You think that's wise? Being in a room alone with me.”

“Being alone with you has been the only thing I've wanted for months, Alexios,” the joy in his voice as he walked around the desk was unmistakable.

“You broke my heart,” was all he could think to say, the edge in his also unmistakable.

“I- I'm sorry, Alexios. I thought we understood the situation.”

“The situation!” Alexios leaned on his toes, pointing at the ground. “A trail of petals, a promise of forever- has the meaning of words changed in Sparta since I was a child?”

Thaletas blinked and took a step back. “You loved me? Truly?”

“Why do you think I am here right now?” He all but shouted.

It was like a punch to the gut, the way the air around them just stayed there, echoing that question.

“Why are you here?” Thaleras asked, daring to walk closer again.

“To kill you, to kiss you, I haven't decided yet,” Alexios answered, crossing his arms. He sighed, looking out over the balcony, watching as torches started to light across the island. “What happened with Kyra?”

“This is her home, it isn't mine. I thought I longed for Sparta but you are all that comes to mind anymore. When I was with you I felt more at home than I have in years.”

“You miss Sparta then go back to Sparta,” Alexios grumbled, walking over to lay his hands on the low wall, watching the reflections of lights on the waves.

“I miss you,” Thaletas moved to join him, bravely putting a hand on his back. “I should have left with you that night. I was wrong to think I belong anywhere other than here.”

Alexios looked over, confusion on his brow.

“At your side,” he clearfield with a gentle sway. 

Alexios blew out a breath, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

“Have you decided?”

The misthios opened his mouth but it closed again, rolling away from him to lean back against the wall, his arms crossed again. “And what of Delos? Who will you leave in command?”

“One of my men has proven himself capable of the task.”

“I hope it's not the guard that let me in here,” he said sarcastically. 

“Should he not have?” Thaletas asked again.

Alexios looked at him, the tan skin and raven hair, the braid he remembered, he looked the same, just as gentle and fierce as ever. “What about Sparta?” He asked instead. “Won't you be a deserter?”

“Sparta is corrupt. The best way to continue fighting for Sparta will be to fight from the deck of your ship instead of my own.”

“I’m sure they won't see it that way,” Alexios was smiling, still staring.

“Will you kill me for the bounty on my head or will you defend me, misthios?” He was getting closer.

“You don’t need defending from any sell sword,” Alexios said back lightly.

“I do if it’s you,” Thaletas tilted his head just so leaning towards him. 

Alexios laid a hand on his breastplate, gently stopping the intended kiss. “I'm not going to kiss you, Thaletas…”

For his credit there was no fear, something more like acceptance. “It is justice.”

“I'm not going to kill you either,” Alexios shook his head. “I- need some time… to think.” He gracefully stepped back, turning and leaving the Spartan captain there on the dark balcony.

Alexios walked himself back out the gate, waving his goodbye to the brute stationed there. 

He walked down to the coast not really sure where else to go. He didn't want to sail to Mykonos, or do anything really, so he watched the waves.

Three months ago these islands were in the middle of a war zone. The Athenians dug into one side, Sparta the other. It was a mess, the whole world was a never ending list of Herculean tasks and he was beginning to feel worn down by it all.

The rolling waves brought up shells and other sea debris from hightide. He was careful where he stepped, reaching down every so often to hurl a piece back to Poseidon. 

When he looked up he realized what beach he had wandered to and remembered the trail, deciding to follow it, tracing his steps where flower petals had once lead him.

Thaletas had used him before. Saw him as a temporary relief from the horrors of war. He had said kind words, but it was clearly false to him. Alexios was a misthios, always moving, never staying still. It's what drew people to him. One night with a stranger had been all Thaletas had wanted, but now he wanted something else. Did he really want what Alexios had wanted all along, or was it more false words? He could be using him again.

All he wanted was love and family. Phoebe and Marcus had been the closest he'd ever gotten but Phoebe was gone and Kefalonia was suffering the same sickness as Athens.

He was lost and alone, but Thaletas wanted him.

“I was hoping I would find you here,” a gentle voice interrupted his thoughts.

Alexios looked over his shoulder at the Spartan commander crossing between the ruined columns of what once was a spectacular structure without doubt. “And here I am,” he congratulated drly, turning back to the overlook, watching the waves and distant islands in the night.

“Are you still thinking?” Thaletas asked, walking closer.

“I was,” Alexios shared, looking over at him again.

“What were you thinking about?” He prodded carefully.

Alexios sighed dropping his arms. “You made a fool of me once, I do not want it to happen again.”

“Alexios,” he turned away from the sea, facing him directly. “I will not hurt you again, I didn't even realize I had in the first place.”

“You didn't suspect a misthios to have feelings?” He asked back angrily.

Thaletas shook his head, “that’s not what I meant. I thought when you asked me to join you, you were asking for a soldier not a lover. I didn't know your feelings ran that deep for me so suddenly.”

Alexios was quiet, brown eyes dropping down. 

“I promise you, Alexios,” Thaletas made the gap between them smaller, reaching for his face to get his full attention, “I will not break your heart again.”

“If you do,” Alexios threatened poking his breastplate, “I will feed you to the sharks.”

“The sharks, the wolves, the lions- even Ikaros can have me. I promise,” he said again leaning his forehead against Alexios’s. 

With a soft sigh he closed his eyes and returned the soft pressure.

Thaletas smiled. “You know… it will probably be a long time until we can return to this place, if we ever can at all. Should I repay you for that night?”

Alexios grabbed his arms when he felt him starting to sink. “If you are leaving we should go now. Before anyone really notices you missing.”

Thaletas looked a little disappointed.

“There will be other islands and other ruins,” Alexios assured softly. 

That made the Spartan smile again. “I would make love to you all over Greece, if you let me.”

Alexios rolled his eyes but still he smiled. “Let's start with getting back to my ship.” He let the embrace end, walking away towards the columns that had once been a great entranceway, Thaletas following behind him.

The men cheered as he stepped up to the helm of the Adrestia. “Ready to set sail?” Barnabas asked before looking over, watching Thaletas hop aboard as well. He wore the biggest grin. “Do we have a new lieutenant?”

Alexios didn't answer. “We set sail for the next cultist. But we'll be stopping along the way for supplies and more information.”

“A wise decision,” Barnabas nodded. “I’ll put together a list of things we need.”

“And if we happen upon some pirate ships maybe that list won't be so expensive,” Alexios joked lightly, the two of them sharing a laugh.

He looked over, watching Thaletas stare at the island getting further away.

It wasn't too late to turn around, for him to change his mind. With a release of breath and a nod to himself Thaletas stepped away from the railing, walking over to sit on the bench besides Herodotos. They weren't turning around.

“Head for open water and release the sail!” Alexios ordered his men before looking back at Thaletas one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

“Were the supplies I purchased delivered to the ship?” Alexios asked, boarding the Adrestia again.

“Got here just before you did,” Barnabas answered happily. “They're storing everything away now.”

“Good,” Alexios nodded, eyes drifting across the deck, looking a little less pleased by the second.

“If you're looking for him he's in the cargo hold helping the crew,” Barnabas leaned over, talking with a grin.

“I- I wasn't looking for anyone,” Alexios defended awkwardly. “We need to set sail once everything is secure,” he said quickly, “I know where the next cultist is.”

Barnabas nodded and went to go check on the progress. Suspiciously a few seconds after he had gone Thaletas came up from the hatch to join him on deck.

Alexios cleared his throat, and turned away, looking out at the bay.

In the days after his defection Thaletas barely stepped ashore, when they did make landfall. Alexios needed to work contracts and earn drachmae, journeying was not an inexpensive feat. It was almost as if Thaletas was worried someone might recognize him. 

He had abandoned his Spartan home and its war, a heavy insult and a crime. It weighed on him, the way he carried himself on deck, talking to the other crewmen. Alexios was afraid to talk to him, to hear his regrets and another round of broken promises. So they only shared stares across the ship, avoiding one another, not an easy thing to do at sea.

Alexios walked carefully towards where the Adrestia was docked. It had been a good fight, his body told him so. His armor would need cleaning thoroughly that night.

“Alexios,” Thaletas stood from the bolder he had found besides the path to port. “I need to speak with you,” he said plainly, “if you have time.”

Alexios sighed, tilting his head. “Maybe it is time we talked,” he agreed, letting Thaletas lead them away from the main road for some privacy.

They reached a secluded place, near a wheat farm, just beyond the edge of the farmer's crops. Alexios crossed his arms, winced and uncrossed them, still looking at the back of the other man's head. 

“I don't mean to sound impatient…” Thaletas started, finally turning around. He looked frustrated and almost desperate. “But I left Sparta, my home for you and it's been weeks since you last said more than two words to me. Do you not understand what I sacrificed just to be with you?”

“Of course I understand,” Alexios retorted, he was a sell sword not an idiot. “And you think that alone makes you worthy of my time and my affection?”

“It should be worth something to you,” Thaletas insisted raising his voice just a little.

Alexios sighed, squeezing his eyes closed, letting go of his temper before answering. “It is…”

“But?”

“I'm worried every time we make landfall it will be the last time I see you. You told me I have your love but not your heart, Sparta is the home you long for,” he said honestly.

“Alexios,” Thaletas shook his head. “I can't go home now,” he said like it was obvious, because it was, justice and death awaited him there. “I will not live without you.”

“You don't need me to protect you,” Alexios argued soundly. Thaletas had been a commander, he was intelligent, tactical, and strong. 

Thaletas laughed softly, taking a step towards him and holding Alexios's face in his hands. “I can not live without you,” he corrected himself.

“Oh…”

“You have my love and my heart, you have all of me. Didn't I make that clear back in Delos?”

“No,” Alexios said back, embarrassed at himself and a little humored by it. 

“I guess we're not very good at communicating,” Taletas laughed again, dropping his hands, holding Alexios's arms instead. “I will wait for you, unwavering. I will be where you need me, for as long as you want me. I will gain your trust back, Alexios. However long it takes.” With a gentle squeeze he stepped back. “I will see you aboard the Adrestia.” He walked around him, heading back towards the road.

Alexios reached under the leather bands over his shoulder to hold the wound Thaletas had accidentally brushed. With a little pressure it stopped stinging. He shook his head at himself, smiling, “pathetic misthios.” 

When he got back to his ship he found Thaletas speaking with the lieutenants. His posture strong and confident again, abandoning Sparta had not been what was weighing on him.

“Are we ready to sail?” Barnabas asked, the crew cheering. Sailors belonged at sea, even the most interesting cities grew stagnant compared to the call for adventure.

Alexios nodded, “Let's go!” 

The men went to their positions across the deck, prepared for orders while Thaletas climbed the stairs to stand ever so slightly behind the captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm going to try and update this every Friday, even if the chapters are short. Hope you don't mind! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The sea was calm, annoyingly so. Without wind in the sail they relied on the oarsmen below deck to move. It was like traveling at a snail’s pace. 

Alexios held the rail and lowered his head. He was tired and without Aeolus or any of his four sons it would be a long night.

“You're asleep on your feet,” Barnabas exclaimed, looking over at him. “Go! Rest. I'll take the helm a little while.”

“Thank you, Barnabas,” Alexios stepped back, moving aside for him. “Gods know I could use a break.”

He walked slowly down the stairs, and made a noise opening the hatch, climbing the ladder down.

Below deck he could hear the rhythmic beat of the oarsmen. It was like a breath, in out, in out, or a heartbeat. It was steady, it was progress.

He untied the leather straps at the side of his chest plate armour, and pulled it over his head. Heaving a sigh he sat himself on a crate, dropping it at his feet, reaching for the bandage around his arm.

Thaletas stayed where he had been. Barnabas looked back at him, watching him stare as if he would bore holes in the ship.

“You're going to let him be alone?” Barnabas asked with a knowing tone, looking back to their heading as if the conversation wasn't happening.

“I don't know what he wants,” Thaletas admitted quietly.

“If he wanted to be alone he would have left you on Delos,” Barnabas answered. “We wouldn’t have turned the ship around after he'd gotten your letter. Everything Alexios does is to find his family, and here you are… curious hm?”

Thaletas didn't say anything else, walking away towards the cargo hatch.

“You're wounded,” was all he said, looking at him in the torchlight.

Alexios shrugged, tossing down the bloodied rag it had been wrapped in. “I can take care of it.” He reached for the clean cloth beside him.

“I know you can,” Thaletas stressed putting his hand over the new bandage. “But you don't have to.”

Alexios thought it over a second before relaxing, surrendering. “Fine.” He let Thaletas take the bandage from him, watching as the former Spartan commander leaned over him, rolling the cloth carefully. 

He held Alexios's arm still, cupping under the strong bicep, keeping one end of the bandage there as he wrapped it. “Too tight?”

“Hn? No. You're fine.”

“I know I am,” he said back smartly making Alexios roll his eyes. “Why didn't you tell me you were injured?”

“It's healing,” Alexios defended lightly. "Not worth worrying over.”

"At least you admit there will be times I can worry over you,” Thaletas smirked a little. He looked down at the armor on the hull floor. “You got a new breast plate?”

“Took it from someone who wasn't using it anymore,” Alexios dismissed lightly.

“You stole it from a dead man?” Thaletas didn't really have to ask, he already knew.

“Wasn't using it,” Alexios just repeated humorously. “I don't have the dracme to keep getting new armour. Things are different without a Spartan army supplying the coin.”

“I realize that…” He tied the two ends together over the bandage. “Thieves can be killed in Sparta.”

“Farting in front of the wrong person will get you killed in Sparta,” Alexios joked, making them both laugh.

He reached up, holding the side of Thaletas’s face. “This isn't Sparta.”

“Only steal what you need,” Thaletas reasoned, drifting even closer, knees against the crate between Alexios's legs.

“That’s what I've always done,” Alexios said lightly, smiling at him.

“Then why am I here?” Thaletas jested back flirtatiously.

“Because…” Alexios grinned, moving his leg to catch the Spartan's back, sitting himself up taller. “I need you.”

Thaletas braced the wooden crate closing the little space between them. The kiss was deep and passionate without hesitation. Their first kiss since being reunited. 

Thaletas moved his hands towards the heat of the man's thighs, pushing at the robe and armor belt. Alexios held the back of his head, the Spartan's braid between his fingers. He shifted closer, his legs opening wider for wandering hands. The two of them melting into that kiss.

The hatch above them alerted them to another presence in their space.

“The winds are picking up, captain!”

Alexios sighed, sitting back on his hands. He waved between them.

“Oh uh… We'll await your orders on deck.”

Thaletas laughed shaking his head. He took a regretful step back. “Come on, commander.”

“Malakes, the lot of them,” Alexios grumbled, accepting the hand to help him to his feet. 

Thaletas didn't let go, actually holding stronger when Alexios tried to pull away. The very move that had been used on him before.

Alexios tilted his head with a soft smile, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “Help me with my armour?”

“Can't you manage on your own?” Thaletas asked back despite the fact he was bending down to pick it up.

“I can,” Alexios shrugged, reaching out a hand to take the metal and leather pieces. “But I don't have to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Alexios greeted his crew, coming back from completing a few contracts and collecting the rewards. They were happy to see him, probably more happy at the promise of full bellies than anything.

“A letter for you, Alexios,” Barnabas shared before he got a chance to look for Thaletas.

“Another one?” He asked back, taking it from him. “What's it say?”

“It's not for me,” Barnabas shrugged with a chuckle, walking away.

“Funny old man,” Alexios shook his head, unfolding the paper.

_“West of the village there is a large farm. I rented a room.”_

“Thaletas,” he rolled his eyes. “I'll be back!” He shouted to Barnabas.

“See you in the morning,” he waved back, laughing again.

Thaletas was without his armour, fresh from a bath, carrying a lekythos to the table when the door all but burst open.

“Alexios. You got my-”

In a few strides he was across the room, holding Thaletas to the wall, his mouth over his. Alexios took the vase from his hand, setting it on the table without looking before pulling the man's hips against him. 

It wasn't what Thaletas had expected but he wasn't about to complain, letting the misthios move him roughly across the room to the straw bed. He was tripped, landing hard on the platform, taking him a few seconds to realize what had happened.

Alexios stood over him, smiling. He pointed, “stay.”

Thaletas sat up on his elbows watching him walk back towards the vase on the table. It had been sometime since he was in this position, since a lover had put him in any position actually. That night in Delos Alexios amazed him with less conventional means, being that they were atop a hill with no oil and neither one of them had bathed in weeks if not longer.

Alexios was working on removing his own armor and robe, dropping them rather carelessly, impatiently. He returned to Thaletas with the lekythos. “Bloody, bruised, or broken…” he said with a wicked grin.

“Never hold back,” the former commander finished. “You will make me regret those words, won't you?”

“Regret? Oh no,” Alexios gracefully lowered himself onto the straw between Thaletas's legs. He set the vase in a more convenient place before grabbing Thaletas’s thighs and forcing them wider. Holding tightly and pulling him into his lap. “I will make you devoted to them like the Gods,” he said lowly, leaning over him.

Thaletas let out a breath, soft and sweet, wanting every part of all that was being offered, “Alexio-” and cut off with a kiss.

His loincloth was untied and disappeared with a sense of annoyance. Alexios’s legs pressed against the backs of his own, feeling the power of him. Gods this misthios was strong. The way he grabbed at him and held him tight, the heat of their bodies so entwined.

“You bathed in perfumes,” Alexios observed, kissing below the Spartan's jaw. It was well received information based on where his hands went next.

“Ah-lexios,” the soft moan left Thaletas's lips, hands expectly wrapped around his length. There were a few strokes before Alexios sat back, reaching for the oil beside them.

He poured it into his hand, rolling it over his fingers and letting it drip down onto Thaletas’s skin. It was set aside again and Alexios's mouth covered his, calloused hand stroking more easily now.

Thaletas was panting, gasping out soft whispers of his lover's name. Alexios turned his wrist, dragging his palm upwards before sliding it down between inviting thighs. “Aphrodite herself could never be this tempting.”

“Gods you'll call her wrath,” Thaletas joked, grabbing for the man's shoulders and gasping at slick and playful fingers.

“What a way to go though,” Alexios mused, pushing two inside.

Thaletas cringed and gritted his teeth, turning his head to the side.

Alexios withdrew, sitting back onto his knees, moving his legs around Thaletas's as he changed his position on the bed. “Better?” He gave a squeeze to the thick muscle of his lover's leg.

Thaletas dropped his head onto the borrowed pillow with a grateful sigh. Alexios’s fingers dragged more oil across his skin before pushing back into him. With a shuddering breath Thaletas sank on his knees and moved back against him. “Much.”

After a twist of his wrist the digits slid out, coating him with oil. He held the man's hips, shoving him forward, smiling at the noise he made when he fell on his elbows. Thaletas likes being manhandled. Alexios reached for the oil again.

The warning he got was the drag of soft, oiled skin between his legs in the most sensitive of places. Thaletas shuddered and shifted on his knees. His breath hitched, hissed and sighed as Alexios filled him. 

His trusts were slow, deep, careful. Thaletas shook his head raising onto his forearms. “You’re- holding… back,” he panted out around the sway of their bodies.

Alexios took only a second to agree. He sucked in a long breath leaning down to curl his strong, scarred arms around the body below him. He pulled his back against him, squeezing at the muscles across the Spartan’s chest, bucking into him ruthlessly.

Thaletas was limp, groaning as he rode the line between bliss and torture. Alexios’s hot breath against his ear, exhausting himself in his efforts to fuck Thaletas thoroughly, and doing a good job of it based on the sounds he made. 

His thrusts were rough, striving to get deeper with every slap of skin against skin. Alexios gripped Thaletas’s shoulders, keeping him stuck against every grind of his hips. The muscles of his thighs twitching, straining, as he emptied himself inside the body in his arms with a low groan. Thaletas gasped happily, slipping a hand behind them to hold some part of his lover’s back, hip, something. His fingers dragging against hot skin. His core tightening and relaxing in absolute bliss. White foam sliding down his thighs in the last thrusts of Alexios inside him.

Completely spent he let him go, the two of them drifting to more comfortable positions on the straw bed. Thaletas smiled, hugging the pillow under his head, still on his belly, head turned to the misthios beside him. Alexios had a similar grin laying on his side. “You look satisfied.”

“You still amaze me,” Thaletas answered, unfolding his arm to reach for his lover, running his fingers across his beard, just touching him, memorizing the shape of his face.

It made Alexios smile softer and close his eyes happily.

“After what had happened on the Adrestia I had thought things would have gone differently this evening,” he said a little humorously, not a sherd of complaint in his voice.

“Ah,” Alexios understood his meaning. He stared into the warm brown eyes across the pillows, bringing his own hand up to run along the Spartan’s arm. “Don’t worry,” he spoke purposely sultry, taking Thaletas’s hand in his and kissing the man’s knuckles, “There will be times when I’m feeling more… vulnerable.”

Thelatas quirked an amused brow, watching Alexios look at him through his lashes like a flirty maid. “Would this be one of those times?”

“Depends,” Alexios slid his hand down the thick forearm again, scooting closer, “are you up for it, Spartan?”

Thelatas inventoried himself, his body and the things Alexios had done to him. “Maybe in a few minutes.”

Alexios laughed gently, not cruelly, rolling onto his back. His head dropped to the side to keep staring though. “So tell me, where did you get the drachmae to rent a room?”

“Well,” Thelatas started, shifting to get more comfortable. “When we landed I went to the port reading the postings for contracts. There was a boar terrorizing this local farmer, even killed his dog, he wanted it dead and I had a spear… It was a bit of a challenge but the beast was slain. I told the farmer that I was traveling with my lover and it’s not exactly easy to find privacy on a ship. He agreed to trade his home for payment and took the boar to a feast at a friend’s for the evening.”

“You took a misthios contract?” Alexios was surprised and impressed with the ingenuity. 

“It’s not fair that I take a share from the crew as I’m not truly one of your sailors, nor am I a lieutenant, so misthios work makes the most sense to me. I’ll stick to lower paying contracts if you’d rather not have the competition,” he offered kindly.

“What? No no,” Alexios assured, waving his hand. “Do what you like, just- this work isn’t always as simple as goring a troublesome boar.”

Thaletas nodded. “I’m starting to realize that.”

“And…” he looked at him a little longer, “you could be recognized.”

Thaletas reached up to his braid, “maybe… it’s time for a change.”

Alexios sat up carefully, looking around the room filled only by torch light. He eyed the shears hanging on the wall of other home tools. “You’re sure?”

“I should have done it weeks ago,” Thaletas sat up as well, watching the misthios walk across the room, unperturbed by his nakedness. 

Thaletas moved with a little more effort, getting up. Alexios moved a wooden stool away from the table, listening as the body behind him cleaned himself with some spare rag before walking over. “Can you handle them as well as a sword?” He pulled the stool closer and sat himself in front of the misthios.

“Once,” Alexios started his story, free hand reaching out to move across warm skin as he walked round him. “Phoebe got a knot in her hair like a great bird nest. Like Ikaros had made it himself,” he laughed a little, toying with the long braid at the back of Thaletas’s neck. “Marcus tried to help her but in the end I just cut it out. She cried about it for a week but never let it become that bad again.”

“Phoebe…” Thaletas was still learning the people in Alexios's life. Being told stories here and there between blinks of sleep was all they had in the chaos of hunting the cult and tracking his family. “Well, I don't much care what I look like. As long as you'll still want me.”

Alexios gave the braid a tug, pulling the man's head back and looking down at him. “Nothing in this world could keep me from wanting you.”

Thaletas smiled. He loved Alexios's passion and flare to be dramatic. He nodded, “Then cut it off.”

The old metal of the shears was a little rusted and chipped in places. They ground and snapped at the bundle of hair, the metal adornment falling before Alexios had a chance to catch it. He bent down to pick it up and pass it to him over his shoulder. Alexios ran his fingers over where the split braid was fraying free to undo the band around Thaletas’s head. “A hairdresser would have been better.”

“A hairdresser would cost drachmae,” Thaletas agreed, cringing as the old blades pulled at hair.

Alexios decided to focus on his task, leaning to one side and then the other, trying his best to make everything even before walking around to the front of him.

Thaletas grinned reaching up for the pair of hips in front of him, running his hands over where muscle gave way to bone then back to muscle. Alexios hummed above him, pieces of hair falling with every snip of the shears. 

“Sculpted by the gods,” Thaletas mused quietly, palming across the skin, tracing a finger over the line of hair.

Alexios breathed just right, tensing his abdominals purposely. “A gift just for you.”

Thaletas looked up at him, dark brown eyes and long lashes, his every feature looking so perfect in the torchlight. “Just for me?”

Alexios realized what he said. He thought it over, cutting the last stray strand. He set the scissors on the table beside them before brushing the lost pieces out of Thaletas's hair. “From today on?” He proposed like a bargain and not a confession.

“Depends,” Thaletas said back smartly, “how good did you make me look?”

Alexios held his chin, tilting the man's face higher, looking over his handy work fully. “Like I want to ride you into the sunset.”

Thaletas laughed, shaking his head and reaching for the body in front of him again. This time his hands wrapping around the backs of Alexios's thighs and sliding higher. “Are you feeling vulnerable, misthios?”

Alexios was playing with the freshly cut hair again. “I could be.”

Thaletas pulled, yanking Alexios down into his lap and with no hesitation Alexios’s mouth was on his. So their night continued.

Alexios left a few pieces of drachmae on the table before they left in the morning to pay for a broken stool and maybe new linens.

“Good morning, you two,” Barnabas greeted happily as the two men made their way onto the ship. They had matching smiles and hardly any space between them. “Are we ready to set sail?”

“Yes,” Alexios answered. “We head for Attika.”

As soon as the word left his mouth Thaletas lost his smile. Barnabas went to go relay the orders to the crew and get the ship ready while Alexios was heading for the stairs. Thaletas went after him, grabbing his arm to turn him around. “You're sailing us to Athens? To enemy territory?”

Alexios looked understanding, correcting him gently, “they aren't your enemy. They're Sparta's. Besides a misthios without loyalty will have a larger purse.” He started again for the commander's position, ordering they undock.

Thaletas was close behind him. “Are you saying you've fought for Athens? You've killed Spartan men?”

Alexios chose not to lie. “Yes. I have.”

“Tell me, would you have killed me if the Athenians had gotten to you before the rebel's message then?”

“No,” he answered confidently. “I'm a misthios, I get to choose what I do and who I side with. Sometimes it's the Athenians sometimes it's the Spartans, sometimes it's the pirates, or rebels… and sometimes I'm wrong.” He shrugged and waited for Thaletas to respond.

It was a difficult idea to face but it was reality. He had left the war, it was no longer his fight. But he still loved his homeland and hated its enemies.

“You can be loyal to Sparta, in your heart, and help Athenian people, not their leaders,” Alexios continued to reason. “Because if Sparta does win this war, it will be those people that will be her new citizens.”

“We can sail to Attika,” Thaletas surrendered begrudgingly, “but I won't be taking one step off this ship.”

Alexios nodded, understanding that was the best he could ask for right now


	5. Chapter 5

Alexios had left them to go do whatever it was he needed to. Thaletas knew he was hunting the people who meant him and his family harm, while searching for ways to bring them back together safely. Alexios shared most of his plans with him, it was nice to see him speak so passionately from the helm of a ship. 

Most of the ship crew had gone ashore to find places to spend their drachmae, more than likely places with pretty women and strong wine. Barnabas was with the Harbormaster paying for their port. All this meant Thaletas was alone, tending to the ship, keeping himself busy.

“You there!” A man in a large horsehair galea walked down the dock, another soldier besides him. They were all shiny and blue in their Athenian armour. “What ship is this?”

“The Adrestia,” he answered, shortly, turning away from them to find more rope to wind.

“And who does it sail for?” They insisted.

Thaletas would rather shove a spear through their helm than answer their questions but he bit his cheek. “Alexios, the Eagle Barer.”

“A misthios’s personal ship?” They were doubtful and a little humored by his assumed lie.

Thaletas wanted to wring their necks instead of the mooring line in his hands. He turned away from them, done with the conversation.

“Hey!” The one in the helmet ordered him to turn back around. “We weren't done.” His hand was resting purposefully on the hilt of the sword at his hip. 

Thaletas turned back, staring at them. He almost wanted a fight, wanted a reason to spill Athenian blood. It was not noble soldiers that harassed ships in the bay.

“Where do you hail from,” he asked after a few seconds of looking at the Spartan and his hard glare.

Thaletas realized he couldn't say the truth. “Delos, the silver isles,” he answered indifferently and going back to his task.

The two men looked at one another. “Didn't we just lose those islands?”

The other spat into the water. “The filthy dogs manipulated its people into a rebellion.”

Thaletas's back straightened, taking in a breath. “It was that malakas king’s tyranny that incited the rebellion!”

They looked back at him, remembering he was there. The dock guard’s hand curled around his sword. “Watch yourself.”

Thaletas didn't have his belt on him but he knew where the nearest weapon was. One of the crew had left their spear laying on the deck by the railing. It was close enough.

“You should apologize for your tone,” the one soldier told him.

Thaletas did not, instead spitting into the ocean.

“Do you have a death wish or are you just stupid?” He started to draw his weapon. 

“To be aboard my ship he needs a little of both,” Alexios's smooth voice caught all of their attention. Thaletas breathed a little easier but was still ready to grab the spear if he had to.

“As the ship captain you are responsible for your men here, misthios,” the one in the helmet informed with a heated tone.

“I am,” Alexios agreed, maneuvering around the two guards as easily as if just walking to his ship, physically putting himself between them and Thaletas. “What crimes has a man that hasn't left deck ever committed?”

They didn't like that, staring at him. “Order your man to apologize and we'll leave you be.”

Alexios looked back at a clenched jawed Thaletas, knowing nothing of the sort would ever happen. “You're welcome to stay then,” Alexios said, stepping aboard his ship. “I don't give those kinds of orders.” He walked closer to the Spartan. “Do you like dry or sweet wine?”

Thaletas turned away from the Athenians, confused, watching Alexios walk across the deck.

The two guards got the hint after a second when no one was talking to them any longer, leaving with a disgruntled noise. “You best hope you're payed up with the harbormaster, misthios.”

“Unless the rate has changed in the last few minutes we are,” Barnabas announced happily with a wave, walking up the dock.

The Athenians huffed one last time, rounding the end of the port, probably going to make sure.

“Perfect timing,” Alexios complimented his friend. 

“I'm sure you two could have handled that mess on your own.”

“Our method of handling would have ended in bloodshed,” Thaletas said, watching to be sure the soldiers were good and gone.

“I can be diplomatic when given the opportunity,” Alexios defended lightly.

Thaletas gave him a look that made Barnabas laugh. Alexios shook his head, smiling. “So dry or sweet.”

“Dry,” Thaletas answered calmly.

“I should have guessed. Truly a Spartan,” Alexios grinned at him

“You shouldn't say that too loudly,” Thaletas looked around again.

“Trying to hide something means looking like you have something to hide,” Alexios pointed. “Come, drink with me.”

“Where?” Thaletas asked back.

“Anywhere there's wine,” Alexios answered stepping off the ship again and waiting on the dock for Thaletas to follow.

The former polemarch looked at him and then at Barnabas. The old man waved. “Go, part of the fun in sailing is seeing the world.”

He turned back to the Athenian port he had vowed against stepping in. It looked much like any other port in any other city. He sighed and shook his head at himself. “Let me get my belt?”

“Do you mean to wage war here?” Alexios asked back.

Thaletas put his back to him, getting his gear from where it was on the weapon rack. “I mean to defend myself,” he answered stepping off onto the dock beside him.

Alexios smirked looking over at him as they walked towards the city together. Thaletas was tense, looking at every blue clad soldier they passed, staring at the owl shield.

“This way,” Alexios took his attention again leading them down a different street. 

“Where are you taking me?” Thaletas laughed a little, starting to suspect there was more planning in this outing than simply going to find wine.

The sounds of hammer and anvil started to answer for him. Alexios greeted the blacksmith like he had done it before. He held a hand towards Thaletas. “This would be my friend.”

“You need new armor?” The man set down his hammer, wiping calloused hands on his robe. “I'll show you what I have.”

“Alexios,” Thaletas pulled him aside, talking quietly. “I don't need new armor.”

“You do,” Alexios argued. “It's as telling as your braid was.”

“But you-”

“I can wear whatever suits me best because I have the reputation of a misthios. You are starting over and looking especially Spartan.”

Thaletas reached back as if to play with the braid that was no longer there. He shook his head and turned away from him, walking his way back to the street that would lead to port.

Alexios sighed and turned back to the blacksmith.

Barnabas and Herodotus were lighting the torches when Thaletas came aboard the Adrestia. The half-blind man smiled and craned his head but did not see Alexios. “Did something happen?”

“I’m not sure I made the right decision,” Thaletas said, defeated as he climbed the stairs to go sit on the bench behind the helm. 

Herodotus glanced at his friend before joining the Spartan. “The pursuit of love is not always an easy one.”

“That's not-” Thaletas looked as if to be sure Alexios was not behind him as well. “It's hard for me to be here when I know there are garrisons of my brothers right outside those walls. When I was alone with the war all I wanted was Aexios, and now I'm alone with Alexios longing for the war.”

The two men understood what he meant, that it wasn’t the bloodshed but his purposefulness in the war that he was missing. “A man without passions is scarcely a man,” Herodotus sympathized. 

“Being on a misthos’s ship is different than being a Spartan commander,” Barnabas agreed.

“It would be easier if I was a crewman, a lieutenant, but I… have no purpose here.”

Herodotus looked saddened by that, dropping his eyes to look at the deck.

“I can think of one,” Barnabas corrected gently, his one eye looking off at the port. The other two turned, watching Alexios approach the ship. He was approaching slowly, as if giving Thaletas time to decide if he wanted to speak to him or not. The two older men took his reluctance to move from his spot as a sign that they themselves should seek another place to be. 

“I had this made for you,” Alexios said gently, presenting the breastplate. It was white leather and gold metal working with crimson shoulder pieces.

Thaletas looked confused, taking it from him, knowing it would take more than a day to make something so intricate. “Had it made when?”

Alexios swayed on his feet holding his arm, “in Messra.”

“Why are you giving it to me now?” He continued his questioning.

Alexios released a strained breath before beginning his explanation, “I realized that maybe you didn't want new armor and... giving you this might seem insulting. So I was hoping that given a choice- you'd pick this one…”

Thaletas began to smile shaking his head at the misthios and his own doubts. 

“If you don’t like it I can sell it for double the price I paid and-”

Thaletas had set the armour aside to stand and take Alexios’s face in his hands, kissing the words from his lips. “How could I deny you when you show me your heart like this?” He asked when there was enough room to.

“I thought you were upset?” Alexios asked back, his turn to be confused.

Thaletas nodded. “It feels as if every day I move further from Sparta and it doesn't get easier.”

“If you want me to take you home I-”

“You are my home now,” Thaletas corrected. “I can't say I won't feel conflicted again,” he said honestly. “I'll just need reminding.” 

That made Alexios smile and pull him in for another kiss. “I also brought wine. Thought since we have the Adrestia to ourselves…”

“You are smart, Eagle Bearer.”


	6. Chapter 6

Alexios had not slept in two days. Apparently he had learned something useful about his mother's travels in Athens and was desperate to get to Korintha. A storm had taken them off course though and even when they were back on track he refused to leave the helm. 

The sea was calm now, dark and stretching on, the wind in their favor. He needed to rest, his eyes barely open, staring at the horizon, waiting for land.

“You need sleep, Alexios!” Barnabas told him with concern as as the misthios's head had dropped and rose again.

Alexios refused him. “I will sleep once we get to Kornith.”

Barnabas sighed, this wasn't the first time he had tried. He dismissed himself from the helm, going to Thaletas defeated. “He needs sleep.”

Thaletas agreed. He had tried to convince Alexios as well but he got just as far. He shook his head with a little laugh, getting an idea. “Let me try something else.” He pat the old man on the shoulder as he passed, climbing the stairs. 

With no shame he invited himself to step behind the ship's captain, his hands effortlessly finding the shape of Alexios's hips under his armor. “You know, I've always enjoyed seeing a man leading so passionately.”

Alexios was more awake at that than he had been in the last few minutes. “Is it the leading or the passion?”

Thaletas hummed warmly, pressing himself impossibly closer speaking to the man's ear directly. “Both.”

“You're trying to trick me into going below deck with you,” Alexios replied smartly, seeing through him.

“It's not a trick if what I'm saying is true,” Thaletas corrected gently. “The first man I ever wanted was my first commander. Gods he was gorgeous.”

Alexios turned his head with one intrigued brow. “Are you trying to make me jealous now?”

Thaletas pretended not to hear him as if daydreaming. “He wore golden armour with a bear on the chest and a red horsehair helmet. The way his arms moved thrusting that spear-”

Alexios rounded, grabbing the collar of Thaletas's chestplate and forced him back enough to turn properly before pulling him forward again. He kissed him hard with very clear intentions, tongue stealing every last thought of gorgeous Spartan commanders away.

“You are mine now,” he said with more of a matter-of-fact tone than a possessive one when he finally let Thaletas go.

“Then put me to good use,” Thaletas smirked wickedly, issuing the challenge.

Alexios stared at him, clearly debating. He wanted to pursue this lead on Myrinne's whereabouts but it was all too tempting to take a small break.

“Barnabas! The helm is yours!” He all but groaned in defeat.

“Yes, captain,” Barnabas moved quickly to keep him from going back on his word. “We'll let you know if we need you back here.” He was practically shoving him away from the railing.

Not that he needed to. Alexios grabbed Thaletas's arm and pulled him along to the cargo hatch, nearly scowling at himself.

After climbing down the ladder Thaletas stepped back into an embrace, shoving Alexios towards the sleeping mat they had left down there after their exploits in Athens. They assumed they'd have use for it again, and here they were proving themselves right.

They weren't worried about being interrupted either. Barnabas would probably keep anyone from bothering the captain that desperately needed sleep and even if someone did open that hatch, it would hardly stop them now.

“Lay down, love,” Thaletas breathed warmly, pulling the belt away from Alexios's waist and dropping it someplace out of the way.

“Shouldn't I be giving the orders?” Alexios said back smartly focused on the ties of Thaletas's armor. “Given your fondness for commanders.”

“Maybe the fondness is in getting them to relinquish command,” Thaletas said back smartly.

“Wasn't the offer to ‘put you to good use’?” Alexios said instead.

Thaletas dropped his armor by the cargo crates grinning as he pulled off his own belt. “Can you think of a better use of me?” He slid his hand under the front of his own robe purposefully with all kinds of suggestion in his voice.

Alexios breathed a small laugh, reaching for the man's face, running his thumb across his bottom lip. “I can.”

Thaletas hummed thoughtfully, though still grinning. He slid down to the mat, resting on his knees and looking up, waiting.

Alexios could have stayed standing but his legs liked the idea of joining him more. His back too, begging him to just lay down and let the noise of the sea against the hull put him to sleep. He yawned even as hands slid up his legs, pushing his robe up to his chest armor, and untying his loincloth.

Alexios sighed contently, eyes closed against the light of the torches, hands finding the back of the man's head between his legs. The groan of the ship against the waves was as quiet as he was. Warm and wet, Thaletas's mouth worked him over, hands playing with him when he took breaks to breathe. 

The exhaustion made quick work of him, the warmth of sleep tingling the back of his skull in tandem with the swallow of Thaletas's throat. 

With a soft sigh he fell into bliss like a man drifting into the sea. Never opening his eyes even after the last ragged breath left him.

Thaletas whipped his chin with a rag he used to clean his sword. “Alexios?”

The man barely hummed, raising his eyebrows instead of opening his eyes.

Thaletas smiled and laid himself down beside him. He rested his chin on his hand over top the misthios's armor, watching him relax into the sway of the ship. “Goodnight, love.”

Alexios didn't hear him. 

He blinked awake to the sound of gulls outside. The sea barely swaying the ship. They were in port! 

He grabbed his belt from where it had been rested beside him, pulling it on forcefully while crossing the cargo hold. The sun was higher than morning, making him wince climbing up into the light. 

Thaletas was speaking with Barnabas and a lieutenant, most the crew keeping busy or already ashore. 

“Malkes!” Alexios cursed at them, ending their conversation. “Why didn't anyone wake me?”

Thaletas turned towards him. “I tried. Twice. Once you opened your eyes and told me to go away.”

Alexios's temper fell out of him. “I-I don't remember that.”

Thaletas shrugged one arm with a wave as if to say he had no reason to lie. 

Alexios turned away from them, the old man chuckled. “This is Korintha then?”

“Yes,” Barnabas answered him. “Go see what you can find.”

Alexios nodded going to step off the ship, onto the dock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. :( I hope no one minds the events are happening out of order to canon.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexios turned away from his path towards the temple when he spotted his Spartan companion. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for misthios work,” Thaletas answered easily with a half shrug. “I told Barnabas where I'd be but I figured you'd find me if you had need of me.” He looked up at the eagle circling past. “Have you found anything?”

“Some difficult tasks to trade for pieces of information,” Alexios shared.

“That seems to be typical,” Thaletas joked lightly making Alexios smile. 

It disappeared after a second, looking past him. “What's he doing here?” He walked away towards the blond pacing behind the temple, Thaletas following out of curiosity. “Alkibiades, it's surprising to see you so far from Athens,” Alexios greeted.

“Someone like me is always on the move,” he eyed Alexios with his delicate sway. “I've docked my ship in every _port_.”

“I'm sure you have,” Alexios replied smartly, getting a suspicious stare from Thaletas.

“It's fortunate that I'd be running into a man with your talents here. I happen to be in need of a misthios,” Alkibiades went on.

“What for?” Thaletas asked before Alexios could.

“Oh how rude of me,” Alkibiades swiveled towards the man. “Ignoring a man looking like _you_ gods must have blinded me.”

“This is Alkibiades of Athens,” Alexios introduced purposefully, trying to catch Thaletas up. “And this is Thaletas of… Sparta,” he struggled into those words, receiving another stare.

“Spartan,” Alkibiades practically purred, “I should have known from all the... muscles.”

That surprised Thaletas. “You're not curious why I'm here while our nations are at war?”

“War is boring,” Alkibiades waved his hand before putting it on his hip. “Let's talk about more _exciting_ things.”

“You said you had misthios work,” Alexios reminded after a second passed of Alkibiades ogling the Spartan.

“Oh yes. I have a very important package that needs delivered,” Alkibiades shared, presenting the paracel.

“You've come all this way, why not deliver it yourself?” Thaletas asked indifferently.

“Well you see, I would except the guards won't let me past and it absolutely must get to the right person, it's not from me,” he answered sweetly. “It from my dear friend, Diodoros for Bardas.”

Thaletas held out his hand to take it, “fine then.”

Alexios reached over taking it from him. “I'll deliver it.”

“You think I can't handle a few guards if it comes to that?”

“No, but this way you won't have to,” Alexios shrugged.

“Remember, it's not from me,” Alkibiades repeated.

“Right, from your friend,” Alexios nodded, pocketing the package.

“Diodoros,” Alkibiades stressed right before the misthios walked away leaving the two men alone. Alkibiades swayed on his feet, leaning playfully closer. “Now that he's gone maybe you and I could get to know one another better, hm?”

Thaletas was unimpressed, crossing his arms and changing the subject. “Alexios trusts you.”

“You think so,” the Athenian was flattered, “and what do you think of me?”

“I don't trust you,” Thaletas said plainly. 

“I have not always been Athenian in truth,” Alkibiades shared, as if that would gain him ground with the Spartan. “I am from here, Korinthia is my homeland.”

“It's not your origins that bother me,” Thaletas corrected, his tone unchanged. “It's your act I distrust.”

“Act?” Alkibiades touched his chest. “What could you mean by that?” His smile suggested the opposite, he knew exactly the game he'd been caught in and wanted to keep playing it.

“It's not surprising to hear you're from Korinth. You alone could have driven all the hetaerae to ruin.”

Alkibiades looked surprised all of a second before grinning. “And here I thought you didn't like me.”

Thaletas didn't answer, stepping past him to go to the overlook, the city of Korinth gorgeously, bathed in the oranges and pinks of a romantic sky. He wasn’t waiting long, purposefully ignoring the Athenian not far away. Alexios returned only slightly after sun set.

Thaletas wandered over after their conversation had started.

“...I wasn’t expecting the package to be… that,” Alexios had finished. 

“What?” Thaletas looked confused.

“It was a nice surprise wasn’t it? I could make another one for you, if you like,” he eyed the former polemarch, “or one for you maybe?” 

“Make another? _That_ was yours?” Alexios accused, surprised.

“Yes, it was mine,” he said proudly. “I needed Diodoros out of the way and now he will be. I impress myself sometimes.”

Alexios rolled his eyes and looked at the man beside him. He was going to fill him in but it looked as though he had pieced it all together himself. 

“I knew the package looked on the small side,” he said purposefully.

“Even small packages can make a _huge_ impact,” Alkibiades replied perfectly. He looked at the two men, smirking a moment before leaning back on his heels with his next proposal. “Why don’t we make an offering?”

“Of what?” Thaletas asked back, still unamused.

“Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, I can think of nothing more fitting than three beautiful men _loving_ at her feet.”

“You’re joking,” Alexios accused. 

“About such matters I would never joke,” Alkibiades reprimanded gently. “Can you think of a better sacrifice? Aphrodite would be likely to join us herself.” He waited with his hand on his chin and elbow on his hip, smiling a wishful smile.

Thaletas was also starring, though out of shock at such audacity. Hadn’t he just had a conversation telling this Athenian exactly what he thought of him. Then realizing the silence had stretched on for too long he looked at Alexios. The misthios had been watching him as well, waiting for him to say something first. 

“No,” Thaletas declared quickly and definitively, snapping upright. He looked between them, bewildered and enraged. “No,” he said again before walking off.

Alexios shrugged to the blond in front of him and nodded a quick good-bye. He had a Spartan temper to go soothe. Which he knew he could do with some wine and privacy.

Thaletas tipped the wine jug, filling his cup again. “What do you think of that man, Alkibiades?”

Alexios looked up from their shared meal, a routine that had somehow developed. Their sleeping mat below deck became their meeting place at the end of the day.

“He's… unconventional,” Alexios tried to answer diplomatically, not knowing where the conversation was going.

“Do you think he's attractive?” Thaletas asked curiously. Alexios reached to take the wine and refill his own cup but Thaletas held it back as if to trade for the truth.

Alexios knew he had to answer based on the look he was being given. “He is beautiful, yes. But…” he leaned a little closer, trying again for the vase, “I think many men are beautiful.”

“Many?” Thaletas moved his hand back.

Alexios smiled, finding this game endearing, knowing Thaletas wasn't as hurt as he let on. “Yes, love, just as you do,” Alexios said sweetly, succeeding in taking the pitcher finally.

“I don't look for beauty in others,” Thaletas corrected factually, picking up his cup again.

“I know,” Alexios didn't look up, focused on not spilling wine as the ship in port swayed gently. “It's the fight you're attracted to. The drive-”

“The passion,” Thaletas finished for him.

Alexios nodded, “which you enjoy in all your companions. Not just the men.”

Thaletas laughed a little, conceding, “that is true.”

Alexios watched him, watched the sad sort of smile grace his face as he stared at his wine. “So Kyra lost her fight,” Alexios concluded softly.

Thaletas looked over at him. “She lost her purpose, her enemy was dead. I wasn't enough to bring her fire back.”

Alexios nodded. “At Podarkes's funeral she admitted feeling that way. I convinced her to find a new purpose, I thought it had worked…”

“Thank you,” Thaletas had a sad smile. “For helping her even though _we_ -”

“There's very little I won't do for you,” Alexios interrupted, finishing his cup of wine and setting it aside. “Even at the expense of myself.”

“I should have left with you,” Thaletas sighed and had another drink.

“You're here now,” Alexios sat up and moved closer. “That's all I care about.” Thaletas laughed a little as the man laid his head on his shoulder. “And I will never stop fighting.”

That made Thaletas laugh harder. “No, you have the fire of Sparta in you.”

“I could have _something_ Spartan inside me,” he spoke purposefully, all suggestion and no subtlety.

Thaletas looked at his cup, judging how much was left before deciding to set it aside. If it spilt so be it. He had a misthios to lay below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be awhile before I update again. I have other chapters outlined but not written yet. :[ Sorry, readers! Thank you for your patience and lovely comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you're a reader from my other fandom thanks for joining me here!


End file.
